


I can’t sleep without your snoring.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* "Ian and Mickey are still living in the Milkovich house and a bad argument has Ian claiming the couch. Unfortunately since neither boy can sleep without the other it proves to be a long night."





	I can’t sleep without your snoring.

Ian followed an irritated Mickey around his room while Mickey paced back and forth.  
“I can’t believe you’re THAT mad” Ian said obviously annoyed with Mickey.  
“I can’t believe you don’t understand why I’m mad” Mickey raised his voice, trying his best not to explode. 

“Mick, I haven’t done that shit in years, you got to trust me” Ian said defensively trying to calm Mickey down.   
“Just because you haven’t done it in a while doesn’t mean it wont happen again” Mickey yelled back obviously hurt but wouldn’t dare admit it.   
Ian stepped closer to Mickey, trying to get Mickey to make eye contact with him “I’m sorry I didn’t answer the phone Mick but you’ve got to realize that I’m not going to go get coked out and crazy again, I’m better.”   
Mickey wanted to forgive Ian, he did, he just felt like Ian was always saying sorry for things but not taking him serious.   
Mickey refused to look up at Ian as he pushed through him and sat down in bed, obviously ignoring him now.

Ian stood in front of the bed with a shocked look on his face, “all this because I didn’t answer my phone? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”   
Mickey was mad now, more mad that Ian didn’t understand why he was upset.  
“You know damn right that’s not why I’m mad” Mickey yelled as he pointed at Ian with anger.   
Ian rolled his eyes, obviously coping an attitude back with Mickey “Well what then?”   
“Fuck you” Mickey threw a pillow at Ian “go sleep on the fucking couch asshole.” 

“You’re such a girl sometimes” Ian said as he slammed the bedroom door shut.  
“FUCK YOU” Mickey shouted from the bedroom as Ian mocked him “fuck you” in a goofy voice before plopping down on the ratty old Milkovich couch. 

 

Eventually a few hours had past and neither boy had budged, they both couldn’t sleep but they refused to be the first to say sorry. 

Mickey tossed and turned in bed, obviously annoyed with all the extra space he had and Ian couldn’t sleep without the sound of Mickeys nose whistling or snoring. Both boys were miserable, it was so hard to sleep without the other. 

 

Mickey finally sat up in bed to see what time it was when he realized it was already two in the morning and he hadn’t gotten to sleep yet.   
“Ughh” Mickey groaned as he rubbed his sleepy face. 

Ian heard Mickey groan and realized Mickey had to be just as miserable without him, which made him feel somewhat happy inside.  
Ian hated fighting with Mickey, and he thought that maybe it was his turn to apologize. 

Ian took his flat pillow and walked up to the bedroom door with his ear against it to hear if Mickey was still awake.   
Ian opened the door slowly, “hey Mick…”   
Mickey snapped back “What do you fucking want Gallagher?”  
Ian held his pillow up to his face before mumbling “can I lay down with you?”  
Mickey moved over on the bed without response as Ian climbed into bed with him.

After a few moments of Mickey being distant, Ian turned and made eye contact with him.  
“Mick, I’m sorry” Ian mumbled, trying his best to seem truly sincere, which he was.  
Mickey just nodded and scooted closer to Ian.  
“I understand why you were upset” Ian whispered, even though the pair were the only two in the house.   
“Why’s that?”  
“I know that you have trust issues and I’m to blame and I need to realize you will always need time to heal from that” Ian said as he ran his fingers through Mickeys hair.  
Mickey looked surprised “You mean that?”  
Ian nodded in response.

Mickey smiled, he was never very good with words but he knew Ian understood that.  
“Plus I can’t sleep without your snoring” Ian giggled trying to lighten the mood.  
“I don’t snore” Mickey said defensively, slightly chuckling. 

Finally the two fell asleep with legs intertwined, and a slight snore… but don’t tell Mickey that.

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR REQUEST: Justmikhailothings.tumblr.com


End file.
